The Death of a Robin
by Oreocat155338
Summary: After Robin and Kid Flash get kidnapped and tortured, Joker tries to kill KF... And would've succeeded, if not for Robin. Robin tackled Joker into Gothams river, giving up his own life to save his friend. The League tries to find Robins body, but it's nowhere to be found. Who is the vigilante Nightwing? What will happen when KF and RA get kidnapped? Who comes to the rescue?
1. Prologue

**A/N I don't own Young Justice... Or anything in this story other than the story line... Remember that...**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Flash POV_

Here we were, Robin and Wally were on the other side of this wall.

"How do we get through?" I asked, looking at it, puzzled. Batman shot me a look. "What? I thought we didn't want Joker to know we were here?"

"We didn't." Superman said, "But by now he obviously knows we're here." Batman walked up to the wall, and pressed something against it, then stepped back. Following his lead, we all backed away from the wall, then after thirty seconds it exploded.

We charged through the broken part of the wall, only to see Joker swinging a knife towards an unconscious, and beaten Wallys heart.

I ran towards him, knowing that this time I wouldn't be fast enough. Neither would Batman, who was swinging a batarang out of his beat to swing at Joker. Everyone was trying, but no one was fast enough.

Then, one boy, Robin, tackled Joker off the dock, getting stabbed in the shoulder. Both of them fell into the river. In an instant I was beside Wally, I scooped him up. Holding him close, I'd almost lost him.

I'd almost lost Wally, but Batman lost Robin. In the time it'd taken him to save Wally, I'd noticed his condition. He'd been beaten worse than Wally, and he obviously had a few broken bones, but he'd still done everything he could to save Wally.

I hadn't been able to help Wally, who was practically a son to me, Batman hadn't either. In the end, it was Robin. I stood up, holding Wally. Then Robin's mechanical voice came over the comm.

"Get Kid Flash out of here, tell him I'm sorry." The mechanical voice was what Robin used when he needed to tell everyone something, but couldn't talk. Like, for example, if he couldn't talk without being heard, and found. Or, for example, he was underwater, and researving his air.

Batman was at the end of the dock, on the verge of tears. Then Robin's mechanical voice was on the comm again.

"Batman, keep your cool, you can greive later, when your reputation can't be ruined." Batman stood.

"Robin." his voice, which was raw with greif, sounded hollow, to everyone. He turned to us. "Flash, get Kid Flash to the nearest hospital we can trust, then return with our diving equipment." I nodded, then took off as fast as I dared with Wally this injured.

I went to the nearest Zeta, and up to the Watchtower's medical bay, then I grabbed our diving equipment, and Zeta'd back down and then ran the rest of the way to the others.

"Here." I said, dropping the equipment. I grabbed mine and spun around so fast I couldn't be seen, so I could put it on. Once everyone had thier diving equipment, except Superman, who stayed above water to help us get out Robin and Joker when we found them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Robin POV_

Joker threw me to the ground, and I tried to get up, but didn't have the strength. I fell back onto the ground.

"I won't have any more trouble from you, you hear?" Joker asked me, furious. I just stayed there, not moving except to breathe, and even that simple action caused a lot of pain.

Because I stayed, he walked over to Wally, and started beating him. I forced myself, through my pain, to stand. I was on my knees when the wall exploded, and Joker reacted with a threat to the League, swinging a knife towards Wally's heart, just when he knew they could see.

I was on my feet by then, and I knew that, although Flash was racing to his sidekick's rescue, he wouldn't be fast enough. Batman, although he could whip out a batarang, and make it hit it's target within the course of a few seconds, wouldn't be able to save him.

Superman couldn't use hit heat vision, that would kill Joker. Wonder Woman was swinging her lasso, even she knew it wouldn't arrive in time. Nothing they did would make a difference, I could see that, and so could they.

Wally was going to die, but not if I could help it. I ran towards Joker, and tackled him, ignoring the pain spreading through my limbs. Jokers knife sank into my shoulder, and I stifled a scream.

We hit the water, with him cushioning my fall, which saved my life. Once underwater, I knew I could hold my breathe for at least twenty minutes, but I didn't know if they'd come fast enough, so I sent them a message, and I typed it, using the waterproof mini keyboard on my arm.

_**Get Kid Flash out of here, tell him I'm sorry.**_ I typed, I waited for a pause, postive I knew what was going on. Batman would start grieving, and he wouldn't care about who was watching him. _**Batman, keep your cool, you can greive later, when your reputation can't be ruined.**_ I waited for another pause, sending a message to only Batman. _**Let go. Let me go.**_

Then Joker attacked me, and now he was in nearly as bad a condition as I was in. We fought for a few minutes, until I couldn't do much to him. He opened his mouth, and tried to laugh, forgetting we were underwater.

He choked, we were incredibly far underwater, and luckily the pressure hadn't killed us already. As he sunk, I tried to return to the surface.

As everything went black, I saw some kind of pipe, and hulled myself up into it. I dragged myelf into it, and gave it the best inspection I could, knowing only that it hadn't been used for a while when I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Flash POV_

We'd just entered the water, and already Batman was telling us to go in deep. I went in deep underwater, and something brushed my shoulder, I spun around, ready to scream. however, I only saw Joker's body drifting downstream.

I grabbed it, and swam to the surface, and saw Superman.

"Help me with this, it looks like Joker died." I told him, and he pulled it out of the water, and set it on the dock. "Batman, I found Jokers body drifting downstream, I need you to check it out. It's on the dock now." Within a minute Batman was at the surface again, and Superman carried the Dark Knight to the Crown Prince of Crime's body.

"I see signs of a struggle, and he tried to laugh underwater." Batman said, "Which caused him to choke, I'm assuming that his laughter had something to do with Robin." His voice remained steady, until he mentioned Robin. He dove back into the water, muttering, "One minute." We searched the stream from top to bottom, from Gotham all the way to where the river meets the sea, but we didn't find Robin.

No, we only found his comm, and a torn piece of his costume. I realized I would have to tell Wally what happened, but first I needed to know what he remembered. I knew that Batman wouldn't let anyone have the torn costume he'd found, but we could have the comm.

No one wanted to see what had happened to Batman's little bird. What we'd seen with our eyes was enough.

I was torn with grief. If I'd run faster with Wally then I wouldn't have taken so long. If I'd only run faster...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Robin POV_

When I awoke, I decided I needed to live somewhere other than the pipe, and I needed to know where I was. I explored the pipe until I saw where it led out, into the sunshine. I backed into the pipe, and started looking around.

I'd survived the night, but I had wounds to dress, and I'd rather not have to use contaminated products. Luckily, I always kept a pair of civvies in a secret, waterproof, compartment. I also had medical supplies there too.

***Three weeks later***

I now knew where I was, Bludhaven. I couldn't stay out of the crimefighting life, so I continued. I'd made myself a uniform that I could hide under my clothes, and even gotten myself a new name. Nightwing.

I still had all my equipment I'd had with Batman, but here I modified it. Now it was guicker and quieter. I wasn't ready to find out what the Team did, or find out what happened to Batman. However, everyone knew, no matter who they were, knew two things.

First, Batman seemed different, angry. Secondly, they knew that Robin had disappeared around the same time as Richard Grayson.

I was making a name for myself, and in my 'free time' I was keeping Batman out of my information. I'd made a new identity for myself, Codec Satre.

"Hey, Codec, what're you doing?" asked Jeep Amer, my best friend in Bludhaven.

"Nothing much, Amer." I told him, "I need somthing to do." He sighed, then turned towards me.

"I told you, you're so smart and everything, you should start a company." he said. "How'd you get so amart, anyway?"

"It's a long story." I said, "I'll start a detective company, one of these days. For now, though, I think I'll join the police force."

"Codec!" he protested, "The police force here's corrupted! You don't even have to live here for a day to realize that."

"Yea, but every corrupted police force needs one cop thats uncorrupted." I told him, "I'll be fine. I'm from Gotham, remember?"

"I don't like this..." he said, "Anyways, see ya! I need to get going." he turned and left, I walked inside my house, finally ready to see Wally, to see if he survived.

As always, I checked the place for bugs before I got on the computer. As usual, I found one, which means someones I trust is placing them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once I woke up, I saw Batgirl was right. My room was prefectly clean, not a speck of dust to be seen. I sighed, then began my workouts to repair the harm done to my body by two years of being underwater.

_***24 Days later***_

Finally on my feet, I exited my room, and who should I startle but Kid Flash.

"Agh!" he screamed, and I gave him a look.

"Seriously?" I asked, "What is it with you and screming around me?" I shook my head, and headed into the kitchen.

"Blur? On your feet already?" Nightwing asked. "I'm surprised." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, not really. I'm surprised that you got Wally to scream again. he normally doesn't scream because of the same person twice... Unless they're a Bat, which you are, through blood."

"I'm not really descended from Batman, I'm descended from you, a bird." I replied, correcting him again. Batman walked in, and upon seeing me, walked over.

"I would've thought you'd still be in your room." he commented, "No matter, I have a mission for you." he exited the room, and I shrugged my shoudlers to my friends, then followed him. He sound-proofed the room, then turned to me.

"What's my mission?" I asked.

"There's a new vigilante in Gotham." he said, "I know you know the place well enough to keep an eye on him. We know nothing about him, I expect you to remain hidden."

"Why don't you do surveillance?" I asked, "It is your city, you know it much better than I do."

"Because he's too fast." Batman replied, "It also appears he knows my tricks. I need information on this Jaguar, he seems to know where crime is going to happen before it happens." Something clicked in my mind.

"But- but that's impossible!" I said, wondering if Jaguar was also from the future.

"You know as well as I do that's it's not." Batman said, "Since he also knows my tricks, we have to assume that he's from the future. Not yours, but another one, since you stopped yours."

"I accept the mission." the words rolled out of my mouth. "I'll do surveillance. However, I'll have to remain out of sight the entire time, because, as you know, the world thinks I'm dead."

"That's the point." he said, "Who better than a dead speedster to watch a boy who doesn't exist?" I nodded, and exited the room.

"Well?" Nightwing asked. "What's he want you to do?" I ignored him, and set the Zeta to Gotham.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gotham. I never though I'd be relieved to be here. All the crime, all the pollution. All the darkness. I went intangable, and started exploring Gotham, searching for the Jaguar.

Within minutes, I'd found him. With all the minds in Gotham, his was the only one that didn't belong. I could tell he'd been in Gotham for two years, but not much else.

For three days I followed him, intangable. For three days I noted his fighting style. For three days I watched him heading to crime scenes before they become so. For three das I became more and more sure that he was from the future.

So, when he was taking a break, a rare event, I floated next to him, and became tangable again.

"What's your story?" I asked, startling him. I sat next to him. His gaze drifted down my costume, surprise evident on his face.

"You're Blur, aren't you?" he asked, I nodded, waiting. "I'm Jaguar, Daniel Wayne. I'm from a future, like you, but, it's worse."

"Impossible!" I nearly shouted, remembering the citizens who thought I was dead. "Nothing could be worse than Slade and Darksied!"

"Yes, there is." he said. "Slade, Darksied, and the Joker." My blood chilled, "Slade and Darkseid allowed Joker free reign of Gotham, because that's all he wanted."

"Ok, now I agree." I said, looking at the rising sun, mentally shielding the both of us from the League, and Young Justice. "It is worse. Tell me more."

"Ok, so, as you probably know, I'm Batmans descendant. Great-grandson to be exact." He said, "Not just Batman either. Other heroes too..."

"Like me." I said, "I get it. Purebred hero."

"Not quite..." he said, "You do know about Thalia and Bruce?" He looked up at me, and I thought for a minute.

"Yea, they had a thing a bit ago." I said, "Why? They have your grandfather?" He shook his head.

"Not for another year." he affirmed. "Anyways, we should get going." I nodded, and climbed to my feet.

"I'll remain invisable." I told him, "Until I have another costume. Then I'll work with you, ok?"

"Ok, sounds good." he said, grinning. "Time to move." I nodded, and became intangable, then followed his lead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Flash POV_

So your telling me that he not only said no, but he also figured out the Robin wasn't really recoperating?" I asked, "This kid seems like quite the detective."

"There's something about Nightwing." Batman said, "Something I can't put my finger on. I need to know who he is."

"Your working yourself to death Batman." Superman said, "You need a break." Batman turned and shot Superman a Bat-glare.

"I do not need a break." he said. "I need to find Robin's body. I need a new Robin. I need a miracle."

"Batman, please." Wonder Woman said, "You should rest. You work beter rested." There she goes, reminding him he works better with rest. I half expected Batman to protest, saying he works better the way he is now.

"Your right." he said, trailing out of the room, "I'll be at the Manor. **Let me know if anything happens**." he exited out of the room.

"That went surprisingly well." Superman commented. "How's Kid Flash?" I frowned, then sighed.

"I don't know." I said, "I haven't seen him since he kicked me out of his room." They shot me looks.

"You expect us to believe that?" Wonder Woman asked, "Two weeks, in his condition? Yea, right."

"It's not that." I protested, "I can't get into the room. At all."

"Go check on him." Superman said, "Override it." I shot him a look, wondering if he was as stupid as he acted.

"No!" I said, "I want him to calm down, not get madder." Superman nodded. Suddenly a thought struck me. "What if I brought him Robin's comm?"

"He might let you in." Hawkgirl said, "It's worth a shot." I picked up Robin's comm, and took off to Wally's hospital room, then I knocked.

"Wally?" I asked.

"Go away." he said, sounding angry.

"You wanted to know." I said, the excuse sounding hollow to even my ears. "Besides, I brought Robin's comm. I thought we could watch it together." The door opened, and I entered.

"Well?" he asked, and the door shut behind me. I went over to the monitor.

"Would you like to experiance it?" I suddenly asked, "So you know aht was going through his head whem it was happening?" He looked at me, and nodded. I dashed around the room, getting the simulator ready, then put it in Wally's head. "Ready?" I asked, worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he said, "What about you?"

"I'll be watching the monitor." I told him, truthfully. "You, however, are going to experiance it. You'll probably even think you're Robin."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Nightwing POV_

Bludhaven only had thugs, not the normal freaks I'd gotten used to fighting. However, as Gotham proved when Batman arrived, superheroes attract supervillians.

Shortly after Nightwing had appeared in Bludhaven the criminal group, the Indestructable Night Brigade, arrived to fight me.

In this team were several evildoers that took up my time, for example, The Poltergeist, someone who could being back, and control the dead. He'd brough back Joker too many times for my taste. Thankfully, Joker was never able to realize that I was Batman's little bird.

The Violent Rhinoceros was another example, he could transform into a rhino, I'd barely beat him several times. Greasy Artist could bring painting to life, and control them. The Terrible Falcon controled birds, and had her own wings. Together these supervillians almost beat me.

My only advantage was that I'd fought freaks like them before, in another life. I'd fought people like them as Robin.

I didn't let my old Team into Bludhaven, making it clear that I could handle anything thrown at me, and if they, or the Leaguers, entered Bludhaven, they'd better be ready for a fight, against me.

I was dealing with the Indestructable Night Brigade, and defeating them, as usual, when Young Justice showed up. I quickly finished up before they could fight, then turned to them.

"I thought I made it clear last time. I can take care of the city." I said, "I also said that if you came back you should be ready to fight me. Are you ready?" I tilted my head.

"We came to help!" M'ggan said. "We didn't come to fight!" I turned to her, and took a few steps towards her.

"Then leave." I said, "I will not tolerate meta's in my city, I don't care if thier legal or not. Nor will I tolerate aliens." Dang it! I was quoting Batman, from before the League. However, the alien line was aimed at Superboy and M'ggan. "Where's your speedster, and where's the little bird, what happened to them?" They visably flinched, "I asked Batman, but you know him, he won't give an inch worth of information, unless it helps him." They turned, and, without answering my question, left the city. I'd hit a touchy subject, for all of us.

Robin was who I was, then Joker killed him. I changed to become Nightwing, I always have a feeling of dread when Poltergeist brings back Joker, fearful he'll kill Nightwing too.

Once seeing that they'd left Bludhaven, I turned and headed home, ready for some rest, it'd been a long night, and Codec's first shift as an officer was in the morning.


	9. Chapters 8 & 9

**Chapter 8**

_Kid Flash POV_

The simulator turned on, and I plunged into Robin's last memories.

Joker threw a pellet on the ground, and gas exploded from it. I quickly swung my cape to filter the air, and I gestured to Kid Flash to do the same, but even as I did, I saw it was too late, he had already taken a breath.

Kid Flash fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran to help him, able to let go of the cape now that the gas was gone. Joker attacked me, repeatedly punching and kicking me. Next he started swinging a crowbar at me, after a while, he looked at his wrist.

"Dang it. Already nearly here." he said, "Well, Plan B."

Joker threw me to the ground, and I tried to get up, but didn't have the strength. I fell back onto the ground.

"I won't have any more trouble from you, you hear?" Joker asked me, furious. I just stayed there, not moving except to breathe, and even that simple action caused a lot of pain.

Because I stayed, he walked over to Wally, and started beating him. I forced myself, through my pain, to stand. I was on my knees when the wall exploded, and Joker reacted with a threat to the League, swinging a knife towards Wally's heart, just when he knew they could see.

I was on my feet by then, and I knew that, although Flash was racing to his sidekick's rescue, he wouldn't be fast enough. Batman, although he could whip out a batarang, and make it hit it's target within the course of a few seconds, wouldn't be able to save him.

Superman couldn't use hit heat vision, that would kill Joker. Wonder Woman was swinging her lasso, even she knew it wouldn't arrive in time. Nothing they did would make a difference, I could see that, and so could they.

Wally was going to die, but not if I could help it. I ran towards Joker, and tackled him, ignoring the pain spreading through my limbs. Jokers knife sank into my shoulder, and I stifled a scream.

We hit the water, with him cushioning my fall, which saved my life. Once underwater, I knew I could hold my breathe for at least twenty minutes, but I didn't know if they'd come fast enough, so I sent them a message, and I typed it, using the waterproof mini keyboard on my arm.

_**Get Kid Flash out of here, tell him I'm sorry.**_ I typed, I waited for a pause, postive I knew what was going on. Batman would start grieving, and he wouldn't care about who was watching him. _**Batman, keep your cool, you can greive later, when your reputation can't be ruined.**_ I waited for another pause, sending a message to only Batman. _**Let go. Let me go.**_

Then Joker attacked me, and now he was in nearly as bad a condition as I was in. We fought for a few minutes, until I couldn't do much to him. He opened his mouth, and tried to laugh, forgetting we were underwater.

He choked, we were incredibly far underwater, and luckily the pressure hadn't killed us already. Then it cut out, and I returned to reality.

"Wally?" Uncle Barry asked, appeaering worried.

"I'm fine." I said, "You were right. I did insist on knowing. Also, I really did think that I was Robin, it was weird."

**Chapter 9**

***Three years later***

_Nightwing POV_

Everyday. Everyday I hacked into the Cave's system. Everday I saw Wally returning to health. Then, one day, December fourth, Batman sent the Team on a mission, and returned without Wally and Roy.

***Three weeks later***

I was checking to see if anything had happened, if Wally and Roy had been found.

"Codec?" a voice at the door asked, "It's christmas, you should enjoy it." I groaned, knowing he had my best interests at heart.

"Sorry, can't." I said, "Crime doesn't rest, I can't either." I heard him walk away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then something came up. Harley Quin had gotten into the Cave's frequency. Everyone was there for a Christmas party, but they couldn't relax. They hadn't even decorated the place.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas." she said, brightly. "Now, I suppose you're wondering whats happening. I have two of your pitiful sidekicks. The ones known as Red Arrow and Kid Flash." The camera turned, showing a beaten Wally and Roy.

"I'm not a sidekick." Red Arrow muttered, barely audible.

"Anyways, I thought you'd enjoy a christmas present..." I started tuning her out, tracking the signal. Within a minute I had it done, ten minutes away. I sent it to the League. I looked up. "... So you see, if you want your sidekicks..." I closed it out, having sent it I went to save my best friends.

I headed to the place Joker had been born, where Joker had become Joker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Robin II POV_

We were watching Kid Flash and Red Arrow being tortured. Well, the others were, I was too, but also doing something to distract me.

Tracking them. I was having the hardest time of my life, knowing what would happen if I couldn't.

'Dick would have been able to trace that signal in a heartbeat.'

I sighed, trying harder to find the source, which had covered up it's trail really well. This was going to take a while.

***Ten minutes Later***

I wasn't making any headway. I was in the middle of typing another code into the computer, but suddenly something showed up, completely unprompted.

It was an abandoned factory, the place where Joker became Joker. I stood up, and batman walked over, and saw it. He beckoned the Team over. Then a figure appeared on the screen, on everyone on the Team knew well.

Nightwing. Why would he be there?

"Harley, leave my friends alone." He growled. Friends? I wondered, who would threaten thier friends? Besides, wouldn't we know if Red Arrow and Kid Flas knew Nightwing?

"Friends?" she asked, surprised as we were, "You have absolutly no ties to Young Justice... No matter, Indestructable Night Brigade!" I heard Nightwing curse, then he moved into a fighting stance. It looked so familiar... Then it struck me, that's the pose Batman has me go into I fight. I turned to say something to Batman, but he was dragging Young Justice away from where they could be heard.

"Listen, your mission is to resuce Kid Flash and Red Arrow, and, if possible, bring Nightwing back to the Cave, understend?" he asked, knowing that we'd accept the mission, so he didn't bother asking. We nodded, then he turned to me.

"Robin, we need you to keep an eye on whats going on here." my heart sunk. I'd been Robin for two years and four weeks, and had only been on one hundred and four missions, where the rest of the Team had been on seven times as many in just as long.

While they raced to the rescue, I had no choice but to watch as Nightwing fought with similiar tactics to the ones used by me, which were devoloped by the first Robin. Scratch that, they **were **those tactics. Leaving me with more confusion as to Nightwings identity. He'd just beaten them when all of Batmans foes arrived, and he ran over to Red Arrow.

"Wake up!" he said, and smacked his cheek.

"Ow!" RA said, then tensed up, "Who're you?" Nightwing shot him a look, "And why'd you have to hit so hard?"

"I'm Nightwing, as you already know, and second, because it's the only way to wake you up." Nightwing answered, "Nothing I can do can wake up Kid Flash." With that, he cut RA's bonds keeping him in place, and then went and cut the ropes around Kid Flash, and scooped him up.

"What should we do now?" Red Arrow asked, "There's only two of us, and KF's unconscious." Nightwing handed KF to RA.

"Keep him safe." he replied, "I'll deal with them."

"You forgot something." a voice said, and Nightwing turned ever so slightly.

"Poltergeist." he muttered, "Great." he turned to RA. "Just keep him safe. I know this creep." He turned and charged Poltergeist, only to suddenly stop, just before Poltergeist summoned the Joker.

I turned and looked at Batman, who was so furious that his knuckles were white from being held in a fist, and remaining at his side. I remembered that Joker had been the one to cause Robin's death, but even knowing that I hadn't been able to imagine how much Batman hated him.

The second Nightwing knocked Joker unconscious, Joker disintegrated into ashes. Nightwing charged Poltergeist, and quickly took him out, then turned to Batmans enemies, prepared to fight them, but he never needed to.

The Team arrived.

"What took you so long?" Nightwing asked, irritated. "I know you're all faster than that." He sent Superboy a pointed look.

Suddenly, Nightwing flipped over them and sent a kick right into Poison Ivy's stomach, causing her to fell to the ground. The Team and Nightwing fought off Batman's enemies, then Nightwing ran over to Kid Flash, and took him out of Red Arrow's hands. The Team sent each other uncomfortable looks.

"We were-" Kaldur was cut off by Nightwing.

"You were sent to retrieve me as well as RA and KF?" he asked, and Kaldur nodded, "Geez, you'd think the Bat wants to know who I am." he turned to M'ggan. "None of you have to worry. I'm not leaving them." He allowed Young Justice to surround him and KF, and I was the only one who noticed him messing with his glove.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Nightwing POV_

Sure, I'd rigged the Zeta to not tell anyone that I was Robin, but still, does that mean that they should have a security camera pointed at me at all times, just because they didn't know who I was? Of course, it was probably Batman's doing. My guess is he's hoping I'll remove my mask. Which I won't do. If he saw my face he'd know in a heartbeat.

Then Wally woke up.

"You making a habit of waking up in the medical ward?" I asked, lightly, and he looked at me, shocked.

"B- But you won't let any of the Team in Bludhaven!" he stuttered.

"Shut it, Kid Mouth." I said, surprising him even more, "I might not let Meta's or aliens into my city, but that doesn't entitle me not to be friends with one. In fact, one of my best friends is a meta."

"Then why aren't meta's allowed in your city?" he asked, confused. I shot him a look, and then grinned. "You smiled! I didn't know you could smile!"

"Yea, probably because I don't do it much anymore." I said. "Smile, I mean. Look, Roy's waking up." As soon as I said it, I knew it was a stupid mistake.

"How do you know his ID?" Wally asked, tense, and I facepalmed.

"One minute." I said, taking out a laser cutter, and disabling the feed. Then, I finished waking Roy up.

"Ow! Not again." he said, then noticed me. "Not again. Well, at least we're in the cave." I nodded, wondering if I should. I walked over to Wally, and flipped over the bed, so both of them could see.

I removed my mask. They both saw me.

"Rob?" Wally asked, "But- your supposed to be dead?"

"I'm not." I said, "I survived, Wally. I survived." I hugged him, and could feel Wally sobbing.

"You survived." he repeated, "You survived." I felt Roy join in on the hug.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Batman POV_

"He's cut the feed!" Flash said, jumping up, "What if he does something to them?" Wonder Woman sighed.

"Don't you think if he wanted them dead he would've killed them instead of rescuing them?" she asked, but I was already out the door. "Why would he waste time to save them and claim they're his friends if he was planning to kill them?"

Within a mintue I was outside the door, and I barged in, to see Nightwing enbracing Kid Flash and Red Arrow. The cowl Nightwing wore was sitting on the ground, discarded. The whole scene confused me.

"Batman, shut the door, please." Nightwing asked, and I shut it, confused. "Thank you." Nightwing gently pried Red Arrow and Kid Flash off of him, then turned around to face me.

"Dick." I breathed, seeing his face. Tears blurred my face. "B- but how?"

"I was underwater so deep with so little time I didn't think I would make it." he said, recounting the story. "I swam for the surface, knowing that chances were I wouldn't make it. However, I found an unused lead pipe. I pulled myself into it, and had just long enough to realize that it hadn't been use in a while before I blacked out."

"So that's how even Superman couldn't find you."RA said. "I shoulda known... What's the rest of the story?"

"Well, once I was awake again, I explored the pipe until I found where it opened out into the air. Then I went in a bit and dressed my wounds, and changed into civvies. I went by Codec Satre. Who, as you probably know, is a cop."

"So your police contact is yourself?" RA asked. Dick nodded. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't. When I couldn't find my comm on me I knew you guys would assume that I was dead." he explained, "Coming back as Robin was never an option for me." I grabbed Dick and smothered him in a hug. "Batman." he gasped, "Can't breathe." I let go of him, and he took a deep breathe of air. "Thank you." I received a notification from the cowl.

"Nightwing, others are coming." I warned him, "Of course, they're the founding members, who already know Dick Grayson... So..."

"Yea." he said, not picking up his mask. "Let them in." The door opened, and Nightwing turned away.

"Close the door." I said, "What you are about to see is for your eyes only." I sent them a bat-glare, and they closed the door. Nightwing hesitated, then turned around. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Dick?" Superman was the first one to speak. "You're alive? How? Why? What are we going to tell the Team?"

"You're alive..." Wonder Woman said. "But, how? Why didn't you return? Why did you go solo like Red Arrow did?"

"You thought I was dead." Nightwing responded, "Coming back never seemed like an option until these brats-" he motioned to Red Arrow and Kid Flash, "decided to get themselves kidnapped. By the way, you do know your system got terrible, right?" I sent Dick a bat-glare.

"just because your back from the dead doesn't give you the right to critize a system that sunk because you weren't around." I said, "The new Robin needs it like this for his hacking."

"Which is terrible." Nightwing finished, "Otherwise Young Justice would have arrived sooner." I groaned, he was helpless.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***One week later***

_Nightwing POV_

"Wally, Roy when you return to Young Justice, I think I should go too." I said.

"What?" Wally asked, "Really? Thatwouldbesogreat!" I shot him a look of confusion. "Sorry.. I meant to speak slower."

"You sure, 'Wing?" Roy asked, "After all, they don't know who you are, and you hacked it not to broadcast your name before."

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied, "They deserve to know I'm alive, it has been three years." I was disappointed with Batman, although he did try to find me, and couldn't let the public to know that Robin was dead, but still...

"Hey, 'Wing?" Wally asked, "We ever tell you that the League found your comm and a torn piece of your cape underwater?" I shook my head. "Batman kept the cape, he never let anyone else have it."

"Really?" I asked, "What about my comm- Oh, never mind." I couldn't let them know I already knew this, the system was so easy to hack without me. I wondered why the new Robin was so terrible at hacking.

"Dick, when I thought you were dead, it was like the end of the world." Roy said, "I was on automatic. I wasn't really into the job. No one was. Since Young Justice was down a member, I joined. I stayed even after the new Robin arrived. Wally refused to talk to the new Robin, I couldn't stand the sight of him. Your 'death' affected everyone. Batman tried to work himself to death at least twice a week." I looked up at him, shocked.

"Batman?" I asked, "Working himself nearly to death? You've got to be kidding me. The city's to important for him to work himself to death because I died."

"He did, 'Wing." Wally said, "He barely went out as his secret ID. Anyone who saw him would've said he was grieving."

"No." I said, "His heart froze long ago. He doesn't feel emotions, not as Batman. Even as Bruce Wayne he doesn't feel anything. He just pretends."

"He tried to work himself to death and you don't care?" Roy asked, "What kind of son does that? What kind of pròtege does that?"

"I do care!" I said, "It's him who doesn't."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***One week later***

_Batgirl POV_

"Are you sure?" I heard KF's voice, "Once you enter the Cave, there's no going back. Everyone'll know."

"I'm sure." Nightwing's voice replied. "I've already made my choice, I have to follow through to the end, no matter the consequences." Wait a minute... Batman says that... Now that I think of it, Nightwing acts alot like Batman, only an acrobat. I hurry to the Cave, curious.

"_Reconized, Batgirl B09_." The computers voice echoed across the Cave.

"Guys, Nightwings coming here." I said, and they frowned.

"Why?" the second Robin asked, "He said that KF and RA are his friends, he didn't say a word about the rest of us."

"I overheard part of a conversation between KF and Nightwing." I replied, "He's coming."

"_Reconized, Kid Flash B03_."

"_Reconized, Red Arrow B06_."

"_Reconized, Robin _-"I shot a look at Robin, who looked as confused as I was. "_B01_." B01? I wondered, but B01 is the first Robin's designation. The first Robin's dead.

We turned to see who the first Robin, but instead we only saw Nightwing.

"You're not Robin." Kaldur said, "You're Nightwing." Nightwing turned, and looked at him.

"I was Robin." he said, "But Joker killed Robin, I needed to fight crime, surely you all understand?"

"He is Robin, guys!" KF said, zooming around, "He may have a different uniform, a different mask, but he's my best friend!"

"KF, calm down." Nightwing ordered. "Kaldur, what should I do to prove that I was the first Robin?"

"Hack into the Leagues database." Aqualad replied without a moments hesitation. "None of us can, though surely the first Robin could."

"Consider it done." Nightwing said, sitting down at the computer. After typing for a minute, he stood up. "Done!" We crowded around in disbelief. "Batman still uses the same password from when I was Robin." he shook his head.

"Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl." Batman's voice boomed through the cave, "Come. I'll show you what is needed for him to regain your trust." Robin and I followed Batman and Nightwing through the cave, to the first Robins room.

We entered the room, and the door closed behind us.

"Ready?" Batman asked Nightwing. "Remove your mask." Nightwing nodded, them pulled it off. What we saw shocked me, I was looking at a dead man.

"Richard?" I asked. "Robin, you're alive." I turned, and without giving Nightwing a chance to pull his mask back on, exited the room.

"Batgirl?" Kaldur asked, confused, "What happened?" he noticed my tears.

"He's alive." I said, "Kaldur, Robin's alive. Nightwing **is** Robin." I cried into his chest.

"I could have told you that." M'ggan muttered, "Of course, no one asked me to check." I shot her a look, and mouthed _Don't ruin the moment_. "Sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Nightwing POV_

So I was back with Young Justice. However, they still weren't allowed in Bludhaven. I have control over the crime there. Speaking of Bludhaven, there's a Zeta there now that they know me, of course, I changed the name the Zeta blurts out. Now it calls be Nightwing, instead of Robin.

"Hey, 'Wing?" Robin asked, "Could you teach me how to hack as good as you?" he looked up hopefully.

"Sure, Jaybird." I said. "Come on, I'll teach you." I led him to the computers, and began teaching him.

***Three hours later***

"How did I do?" Robin asked, as I looked at his time.

"Better than last time." I said, "However I think I should let you away from the computer for a bit. How about we do some aerial training? Batman said you needed some work."

"Compared to you." He muttered, standing up. "I'm good enough to be Robin, but I still need work."

"_Team, meet me in the briefing room for a mission._" Batmans voice came over the intercom.

"Saved by a mission." I teased. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was planned." I grinned.

"It wasn't." Robin said, in a better mood. "Maybe Batman'll let me come for once."

"I hope so." Kid Flash said, "I feel sorry for you, having to stay behind all the time. We can keep you safe, if thats what the big Bats worried about." We entered the briefing room.

"It's not, Kid Flash." he said, "You need to intercept a transport van in Metropolis." He showed us the van. "We are unsure about what it contains, but we know one thing for certain, Luthor owns this van. Robin you will be-" I interrupted him.

"Batman, he needs to get out." I said, "I'll bring him with me, I'll keep him safe." Batman studied me. "If you don't he's going to sneak after us for a mission one of these days. We can't keep him safe if we don't know he's there."

"I was going to say Robin was staying here." Batman said, and Robin looked dejected. "But Nightwings right, Robin, you're to go with Nightwing, and obey his commands, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Robin said, perking up, "Perfectly!" I knew I'd done the right thing when I saw the huge grin on Robin's face.

"Go, and I expect you to return only after intercepting the van." He turned and walked out of the briefing room.

"Dude, how do you stand up to Batman like that?" Kid Flash asked, awe evident on his face. "None of are brave enough to do that."

"You just have to know what makes sense to a bat." I replied, "Also, you'd be surprised at what you could do if you were puched to your limits." Batgirl shot a glare at me, and I grinned.

"It's nice to have you back." She said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before responding.

"Well, Batgirl, it's nice to be back." I replied. "Besides, it was lonely without you all to keep me company."

"Why weren't we allowed in Bludhaven?" Kaldur asked.

"Firstly, its **my** city." I replied in a heartbeat, "And secondly, you still aren't allowed in Bludhaven. It's like Batman and Gotham. Don't try to understand, it's a Bat-family thing."

"Can I see Bludhaven sometime?" Robin asked, "After all, I am family." He gave me the Eyes. I groaned.

"Actually, you were adopted." I said, and Robin pouted. "Fine, but no cameras, I'll pick you up at the manor tomorrow. No pictures, none of **them**" I motioned to the Team, "are allowed." I saw Wally's _What?_ face, and laughed. Robin grinned, then stuck his tounge at Wally, who then pouted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Robin II POV_

We entered Metropolis, and landed, we

"M'ggan, mind link." almost before Kaldur could say the command M'ggan had it up. "Everyone, split up, except Robin and Nightwing. They have to stay together, Batmans orders."

_Done._ She said, _I can sense everyone up. I beat you this time._

_Ug._ Nightwing said, _Can we please get on with this? We don't have time for silly games._

_Fine._ M'ggan said, _Only this once, 'cause this is your first mission after coming back from the dead._

_He didn't die._ KF protested, _He was alive the whole time._

_Why didn't he come back then?_ Kaldur asked, _Three years is a long time to hide from everyone he knows._

_Stop!_ Nightwing said, _I had my reasons. I needed time away, I also wanted a clean slate. besides, Joker killed Robin, well, not the second one, but you know what I mean._

_Yea._ Batgirl said, _Speaking of Joker, I thought he was dead?_

_What do you mean?_ Nightwing asked, _Where are you?_ Even through the mind link, I felt fear coming from him, _He is dead, it's just one of the villians I face in Bludhaven can bring back and control the dead._

_Um... just behind the Daily Planet._ She replied, _He's entering it, should we let Superman know?_

_No!_ Nightwing and I said at the same time, _We have to deal with it ourselves._

_Besides, Jokers not as good anymore._ Nightwing said, _Batgirl, if you can knock out Joker he'll disintegrate._

_All right._ She said, _I don't feel like I should be fighting him alone._

_Ug. Fine, Robin and I are coming._ Nightwing said, _We'll go there and you come here, where we are, understand?_

_Ok, I'll be there shortly._ She said, _Go ahead and get here. Hurry._

_On it._ Nightwing replied, and hit a button on his suit, causing a glider to emerge. I admired it, wondering where he got something this nice.

"You have one too." he reminded me, and I hit a button, causing a similar gilder emerge from my costume. Together we ran and lept off the side of the building, and flew to the Daily Planet building.

_How're you two moving so fast?_ Kaldur asked, _I can feel you moving faster than you should to the Daily Panet._

_We're flying._ Nightwing said, _Aren't that what Robins are supposed to do?_ I barely stifled a laugh.

_'Wing, you and your puns..._ Kaldur said, _What am I going to do with you?_

_Wait while we fight Joker._ I replied. _Just watch for the van, we all know what it looks like._ Nightwing started desending, and I followed. We landed on the Daily Planet, and entered from the roof.

"Robin, we're taking the stairs." He said, shooting his grappeling hook at the top of the stairwell, and I copied him. Then he jumped down the stairs.

I grinned, then jumped after him.

***Fifth floor***

"There's Joker!" Nightwing said, stopping himself from dropping any more. He pulled himself up and into the room, then helped me. "Let's get a move on." I nodded, and we charged the Joker.

After a second, Joker disappeared to reveal Poltergeist.

"Poltergeist!" Nightwing snarled. "Why are you in Metropolis?" Poltergeist grinned, revealing his toothless mouth.

"Well, I was hired to distract a certain Team of young heroes." he said, "However, instead of the many children I had hoped for, I find you, Nightwing. I would have never guessed you'd fall in with them, seeing how you never let then into Bludhaven."

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" I snapped, and Poltergeist looked surprised. "You have no right!"

"So you joined because of family?" Poltergeist asked, "Well, in that case, take this." he grinend deviously. he pointed at Nightwing. "I can make the most dear people to you become your enemies." He cackled. "Or even fear most." Suddenly John and Mary Grayson appeared, and started attacking Nightwing, using their acrobat skills to fight Nightwing.

"Stop!" Nightwing said, dodging everything thay threw at him in fear of hurting them.

"Nightwing, they're dead!" I reminded him, "They're being controled! They wouldn't want to fight you."

"Then help me out." he said, finally attacking, and I joined him, within a minute we had defeated them.

"Oh, that wasn't enough?" Poltergeist asked, "In that case, let me see... I think I'll let Joker have a rampage. He hasn't been around in a while." He grinned, and summoned the Joker. "Joker, go do as you want with them. They're brothers, so they'll try to protect each other." Joker turned to us.

"So Bats got a new bird?" he asked. "After I killed his last one? I think I'll do the same to the new bird." He charged me, and Nightwing got me out of the way.

"Your not hurting him!" he said, while mentally calling the others. _Ok, Joker wasn't really Joker. We're fighting Poltergeist, and Poltergeist summoned Joker, and is allowing Joker to do what he wants. Unfortunately Joker wants to kill Robin. I told Batman I'd keep him safe, and now I'm up against one of the bat-families greatest enemies... How is this going to work?_

_We found the van, Nightwing._ Kaldur replied, _If you need backup, then you're going to have to wait. We can't leave without securing this._

_I know that._ I replied, _Can't you spare one of you guys to help us?_

_Um.. Kid Flash, Daily Planet, go help Robin and Nightwing._ Kaldur ordered Wally. I could feel the speedsters exasperation at having to do this, even through the link.

_I'll be there in a flash._ he said, and not a second later, he was there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Nightwing POV_

I felt relieved when Kid Flash arrived. He could help me keep my promise to Batman. I was fightwing the Joker by instinct alone.

_Shouldn't someone call Batman?_ Batgirl asked, _Joker is his enemy._

_We don't have time._ I argued, dodging another of Jokers attacks. _Who knows what'll happen if Joker gets lose while we're contacting Batman. Batgirl, you can go ahead, but don't expect him to arrive right away._

_He'll get here as soon as possible, which is enough for me._ She replied, _Nightwing, we need you alive._

_She's right._ Robin admitted, _You're helping me get better, getting me to a level I can't achieve on my own._

"I recognize this fighting pattern." Joker said, "Your the first little bird. Tell me, how did you survive?" My response: Break his nose. "You little brat!" He came at he harder than before, and it was all I could do to keep dodging his swift attacks.

_Robin, I can't win this on my own!_ I said, _I'm going to need help._ At that instant a superfast punch hit Jokers arm, Wally. I grinned.

Suddenly Poltergeist chose to summon an opponent for KF. A dead speedster, who KF was barely able to fight. With both of us distracted, Poltergeist summoned another Joker, this one a slave to his will.

"Once someone has died, I can summon as many as I want!" he crowed, sending the new Joker at Robin.

_Kid Flash, get Robin out of here!_ I said, _Now!_

_What about you?_ he asked, _The last time you were left behind-_

_I promised Batman nothing would happen to him!_ I told him, _Get Robin to the Team, and come back for me. I'll hold them off._

_But-_ He began.

_No buts!_ I interrputed, _We have to keep him safe. just get him to the Team, I can hold them off._

_Fine._ He gave in, _I hope you know what you're doing, theres a speedster here._

_I know that!_ I said, _Just get a move on!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Kid Flash POV_

_Kid Flash, get Robin out of here!_ Nightwing said, _Now!_

_What about you?_ I asked, _The last time you were left behind-_

_I promised Batman nothing would happen to him!_ Nightwing told me, _Get Robin to the Team, and come back for me. I'll hold them off._

_But-_ I began.

_No buts!_ Nightwing interrputed, _We have to keep him safe. Just get him to the Team, I can hold them off._

_Fine._ I gave in, _I hope you know what you're doing, theres a speedster here._

_I know that!_ Nightwing said, _Just get a move on!_ I ran and scooped up Robin, and took off to the Team.

_I'm brining Robin!_ I told them, _Then going back for Nightwing._

_We know that, we heard you and him arguing._ M'ggan said, _We decided against interrputing._ I stopped in front of them, and set Robin down.

"I have to go back!" he argued, "Batman said to stay with Nightwing."

"Ha also said to obey Nightwings orders." I reminded him, "Which includes him telling you to stay here, with the Team. Don't worry, I'm going after him right now." I turned to go.

"Yes, Batman." Batgirl said into her comm, "It's a trap. Don't worry, Robin's ok. Kid Flash is going after Nightwing right now."

I arrived back in the daily Planet building, and knew something was very wrong.

One, Nightwing was getting hit by the speedster. Two, Nightwing was barely on his feet. Three, there was more than one speedster.

I raced to help Nightwing, but a speedster, I'm not sure which one, landed a punch on Nightwings face before I could do anything.

The speedster then took off, with me in close persuit. One thing, only one, going through my mind.

Nightwing's been captured. I had to save him.

I was going as fast as I could, but the speedster was slowly pulling away from me. I saw up ahead, rapidly approaching, Young Justice.

_Somehow I don't think you're carrying Nightwing, KF._ Kaldur said.

_I'm not!_ I snapped, _Try to stop that guy!_

Before they could do anything, we'd passed them.

_KF!_ Artemis said, _We're safe, but there's another one following you!_ Great. I can't afford to devert from chasing this creep, but I also couldn't afford not to lose the guy behind me.

Suddenly, something hit my head, and as I fell I felt someone scooping me up.

_Hey, Flash is also chasing them. We informed him of the situation._ Someone said, I can't remember who.

Dang it. I thought, Nightwings been captured, and so have I. I remember the last time that happened, it wasn't too pleasant. Then everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N I aplogize in advance for all the POV shifting... It was necessary...**

_Flash POV_

I was now chasing the spedster that had Nightwing, having handed Wally to Superman. I was slowly gaining, but we seemed to have a bit of bad luck these days.

Who would appear but Darkseid, waiting patiently for the speedster to bring him Robin. of course, he's got more than he bargined for.

I pushed my speed, hoping to reach the unknown speedster before he reached Darkseid. I got closer... Closer...

I reached the speedster at the same moment the speedster reached Darkseid.

Darksied used his Mother Box device to teleport us to his hime planet, and Earth was gone. I was fighting for my nephew **(A/N Flash considers Nightwing as his nephew... Because Wally adopted him as his brother... Don't question...)**.

***Meanwhile on Earth**_ Batman POV_*****

"I told you, I can't find Nightwing or Flash!" I told Young Justice for the hundredth time, "They disappeared off the face of the planet!"

"Then maybe you need to search in space." Kaldur said, the only one keeping his cool. "After all, they both disappeared at the same time, so chances are they're together. Besides, you said yourself you've never seen those speeds from Flash before. He was trying incredibly hard to stop something from happening."

"If we need to find them, we need to investigate where they went missing." Robin said, "Or perhaps where Flash picked up speed? We could try to see why he's never gone that fast before."

"Good idea, Robin." I said, "Let's go. We're going to take the Bioship. M'ggan, keep a grip on your emotions." She nodded, and we headed off.

***On Apokolips **_Flash POV_*****

So Darkseid didn't plan on me. Nice to know, especially now that I'm on the run with NIghtwing. I was going faster than I'd ever gone before, mainly because I don't care if I ruin Apokolips beyind repair. Earth, on the other hand, I wouldn't go nearly as fast.

I looked at Nightwing in my arms, worried, but he seems to be alive. The speed also doesn't seem to be harming him, so I'm just running around Apokolips randomly, hoping for a way to get to Earth.

***Meanwhile on Earth**_ Batman POV __**30 Minutes later**_*****

"Now I see why he doesn't go that fast." M'ggan said, looking down. "Of course, he was trying to get NIghtwing, so that's an exception."

"I agree." Robin said, taking a picture. "Kid Flash is going to want to see this." At the mention of Kid Flash, we turned to the unconscious teen hero. He'd tried so hard to save Nightwing, but he'd been knocked out by the speedster following him.

Then he, in turn, had been saved by Flash, who passed him to Superman in a blur of speed, then took off after Nightwing. We turned back to look outside, hoping he'd wake up soon.

"I'm worried about him." Artemis said. "I wish..."

"Worried about who?" Wally's voice was heard, "You wish what? Why am I in the Bioship? Where's Nightwing?" They froze.

"You're in the Bioship because Flash passed you to Superman right befroe he took off after Nigtwing." I said, "Both have disappeared off the planet. We're assuming that you were knock out by the speedster following you, therfore getting on Flash's bad side."

"So I went to save 'wing and got saved instead." he muttered, "Great. Now I only have to worry about my uncle and my brother."

"Uncle?" Robin asked, "Brother?"

"Yea." Kid Flash said, "Flash, my uncle. Nightwing, my adopted brother. You aren't quite yet, although Red Arrow has also been adopted as my brother..."

"Don't. Push. It." Red Arrow said, "Stop, we need to be thinking about how to get Nightwing back."

"I know, but right now it feels like someone punched the back of my head." Kid Flash said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Batman POV_

"This is the last place where either of their comms have been traced." I told the children, studing the area.

"Flash's trail just disappears here." Wally said, at the end, "And there's huge footprints just in front of where he was." I hurried to his location.

"It appears so." I said, and took out measuring tape, and measured it.

"The greatest detective uses measuring tape?" Artemis asked. "Who would've thought?" I stood up.

"It's too large for a human." I said, "It matches the last known size of Darksied's footprints." I looked over each of the children. "Do any of you know what that means?" They thought, and Robin raised his hand. "Robin?"

"It means that Darkseid played a part in his disappearance." he said, "And, therefore, has information."

"Where would he be?" I asked my second pròtege, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Darkseid would be on Apokolips." he said, "We'd have to use a Mother Box to get there. You have one in storage, don't you, Batman?" I sent a Bat-glare at him.

"How did you learn about that?" I asked him, voice stone cold.

"Well, I hacked your system during the hacking session with Nightwing today, and he muttered about why would he have a Mother Box." Robin replied, innocently. "I asked what a Mother Box was and he said someone called Darksied used it to travel to Earth from Apokolips, and vice vera. Also probably other places."

"I am going to kill him." I muttered, "I don't care that he came back from the dead." Then I spoke louder, ignoring the glare from Superboy. "You're going to take me to the nearest Zeta. Now." I climbed into the Bioship, seemingly oblivious to Superboys glares, thankful he doesn't have heat vision, like Clark.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Kid Flash POV_

So Nightwing was on Apokolips, huh? Well, this time I'm going to ensure that we get him bacvk, safe and sound. The Founders and the Team are working side by side on this mission, the other Leaguers are filling in for them, but we don't know for how long. At any moment any of the Founders could be called away for a mission that only they can do.

_I don't get it, he'd the greatest dectective, how does he not know I'm glaring at him?_ Superboy asked.

_Supes, chances are he does know, but he's just pretending he doesn't know._ Robin answered, _Wait, why would you be glaring at him?_

_He said he was going to kill Nightwing._ Superboy replied. _Why should I not glare at him? He clearly deserves it._

_He doesn't really mean it, Superboy._ I told him, _the Big Bats is just angry. That's all._ there was silence.

"Thank you for getting me here." Batman said, "Now go continue on your search-"

"We're going to help our friend!" I interrupted, "If you think otherwise I have Robin to hack our way after you." I looked over at him, "And don't think Nightwing didn't give me a few hacking lessons."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Batman asked, turning to give me a Bat-glare.

"It wasn't really anyones business." I lied, _Because Nightwing had only tought me how to hack the Bat-cave, but Batman doesn't need to know that._ I silently told the others, _Don't tell Batman, he'd have 'wings head._

"...Follow me." Batman said, leading us into the Zeta. "We're going into the Cave. You'll have to split into two groups, one with me, and the other with Robin." We nodded, and I placed myself in Batmans group.

The Bat-cave wasn't something I hadn't seen before (sometimes it's good to be friends (erm... brothers...) with a Robin) but I still had to act surprised at how uncomfortable it was.

"Why is it so uncomfortable here?" Superboy asked, "I'm surprised Robin spent more time in Gotham than Mount Justice."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A/N Advance warning... POV shifts!**

_Robin POV_

We entered the Batcave about five minutes after the others, and I watched my groups surprise.

"So, Batman, where'd you store the Mother Box?" I ask, copying Batmans let's-get-right-down-to-business attitude.

"Right here." he said, showing it. "Now, it's not completely fixed, as I had hoped it would be when we needed it, so we need to head back to the scene."

_He means where Nightwing and Flash disappeared._ I translated. The others nodded. "Robin, will your group do the honors?" Batman asked, and I nodded, we headed out and entered the Bio-ship.

"Why aren't they here yet?" M'ggan asked, and I looked at my group...

M'ggan... Mind reader... weak to fire...

Red Arrow... Archer... human...

Atemis... Archer... human...

Batgirl... Bat... human...

me... Robin.. Bird... human...

"I think he went without us." I said.

_Guys! _Kid Flash said, _Batman used the Mother Box, and we're on Apokolips!_

_Save Nightwing for us._ I said, _Luck, speedster and friends._

_Thanks, we'll need it._ Superboy said.

_***Meanwhile on Apokolips **__Kid Flash POV_*****

"He's totally been here." I said, looking at the, um... canyon?

"He must be traveling at speeds he'd never run at on earth." Batman said, "Kid Flash, I need you to try to find your uncle." I nodded. "he was running that way." Batman pointed int he way I'd been looking. "it was only a minute ago, run fast, Kid. Run fast."

I took off, pushing past the fastest I've gone. I was widening, and deepening, the canyon made by my uncle. As I ran past Nightwings utility belt, I grabbed it, knowing it would come in handy later. I pressed my comm, hoping it would work here.

"Flash, you there?" I asked, "Flash? It's Kid Flash, come in."

"What is it kiddo?" he replied after a minute. "I'm busy running from creeps who want Nightwing, for some reason, and the creeps, just so you know, include Darkseid."

"Where are you?" I asked, "I'm following your trail, probably about a minute behind you, if Batman was right. You got 'wing?"

"Batman?" he asked, "Why is Batman here? How are you on Apokolips? Yes, I have 'wing. What do you think I am"

"Well, Batman had a Mother Box in storage, it turned out." I said, "Only half of Young Justice is here. It's me, Superboy, Zatanna, Aqualad, and, of course, Batman."

"Batman tricked them into staying behind, that's what." I replied, "Mind link isn't working so good anymore, but that's only because M'ggan's on Earth."

"Ok, listen Kid, I need to go, creeps, remember?" He asked, and I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Yea, I remember." I said, "I'll try to catch up, but don't you dae slow down! I'm going to push my limits. I finally have a place to push my speed. Bye."

"Bye, Hot Rod." he said, and it cut out. I reched up to contact Batman.

"Kid Flash to Batman, come in." I said.

"What is it, you catch up so fast?" he asked.

"No." I said, "I just talked with Uncle Barry, and he's just confirmed Darksied's had a hand in this. Also he has Nightwing."

"All right, but next time no radio contact until you catch up to your uncle." Batman said, "Then you two have to get back to our location, understand?" I sighed, Batman was such a killjoy.

"Yes, I understand." I said, disconnecting from the conversation. I was determined as ever to catch up to Uncle Barry and Nightwing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Nightwing POV_

When I woke up I was moving so fast everything was a blur of speed. I was being cradled by... Someone.

"I feel like I was run over by a semi." I muttered. "Or possibly punched by a superfast combatant."

"It probaly happened." I heard from the person carrying me. "You feeling ok, kiddo?" I looked up at the Flash.

"Barry?" I wondered, "What're you doing, and where are we?"

"I'm saving you from Darkseid and his minions." He said, "As for where we are, we're on Apokolips. I reached the speedster carrying you at the moment Darkseid used his Mother Box device."

"Batman has one too, so he should be here somewhere." I said, thinking about the picture of the Mother Box on Bat's files.

"Yeah, KF said something about that." Flash said, "He's behind us, somewhere. He told me not to slow down, so I won't."

"Did he say anything about turning around?" I asked, reaching up for my comm. "Nightwing to Kid Flash, Kid Flash, come in."

"Nightwing!" greeted me instantly. "Areyouok? Whereareyou? AreyouwithUnclebarry? I'mcomingasfastasIcan!"

"Wow!" I said, "Slow down, I can't understand all of that."

"Sorry." came the sheepish voice over the comm. "You ok? You with Uncle Barry?"

"No, I'm not ok, I feel like I was punched in the face, by someone at least fice thousand times faster than me-"

"Actually, only a thousand." Barry interrupted. I nodded.

"Sorry, only one thousand, Barry said." I continued, "Then scooped up and taken off at probably thirty thousand miles an hour."

"Well, that's what happened, I'm not sure about the whole thirty thousand miles an hour though." Wally said. "I don't think you can run thirty miles an hour."

"You're right." I admitted, "it's thirty-five." I smirked, wondering what look was on his face, I reached for my utility belt. "Where's my utility belt?"

"Relax, I got it." Wally said, "It feels like I'm getting closer, based on the heat I'm feeling under my feet."

"Ok, thanks Wally." I said, earning a disapproving glance from Barry. "You know, if you're getting closer... What does that mean?"

"It means I'm as fast, or even faster than Uncle Barry..." Kid Flash said. I grinned, it seemed this was going somewhere."Wait, never mind, it's only the speedster peeps that are chasing you guys." I frowned, it hadn't.

"Ok." I said, "Now then, I need to go, your uncle is shooting dirty looks at me."

"What?!" came Wally's enraged voice. "Tell him if he does that again I'll-" I hung up on him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Superboy POV_

"We can't let them defeat us!" Zatanna said, "_Peels_!" her spell hit a good fourth of our opponents, knocking them out and turning them to ashes. I punched one in the stomach, and it turned into ashes too.

"We. have. To. Win!" I said as I landed blows on the enemies around me. "Someone should alert Kid Flash about our prediciment."

"Nightwing, and Flash to Team, and Batman." came a voice over the comm, "Nightwing to Team, you copy?"

"Nightwing, we read you loud and clear, where are you?" Aqualad asked, and there was a pause.

"With Flash." he said, "Kid Flash is somewhere behind us."

"I think I'm about five miles behind you." Kid Flash said, "At least, that's what my legs say, and they're never wrong."

"Except when you stop for lunch, Baywatch." Artemis said.

"You're right, KF." Nightwing said, "I'm going to turn Flash around. We're going to go to your location. What's going on? It sounds like a battle."

"It is a battle, you idiot." Batman said, "I suggest you three get your sorry butts over here and help us out."

"Kid Flash, your twenty-three iles closer than us, turn around now." Nightwing ordered, "Go Flash and I'll catch up."

"Fine." Kid Flash said, you could hear his sudden turn. "On my way, Bats."

"Good." Batman said, dodging a blow. "I expect you here in about five minutes, tops. That includes you too, Flash, and your charge, who happens to be my son. I expect him in one piece."

"Yes sir." Flash said, "Great, now to add Batman to my 'Would kill me if I let something happens to Nightwing' list."

"How many people are on that?" I asked.

"Oh..." Kid Flash said, "Robin, me, Batgirl, Zatanna, ever since she started crushing on him-"

"What?" Nightwing said, "She's crushing on me?"

"Artemis, because he's the only one who can shut me up." he continued like Nightwing hadn't said a word. "Then there's Wonder Woman, since she fell in love with Batman."

"I will not date." Batman said, "Especially within the League."

"J'onn, because he's one of M'ggans best friends, M'ggan..."

"I think they get the idea, Kid." Flash interrupted, sounding panicked.

"The rest of the Team, 'cause we're family.. Well, kinda." Kid Flash continued. "The League, 'cept Superman, 'cause he's a Boy Scout. Wow, I can't find the end of this 'Would kill me if I let something happen to Nightwing' list, Uncle."

"WHAT?!" Flash screamed, "Where'd you find that?"

"It was sitting on the ground." KF answered, "I thought I should read it, since its obviously yours. I mean, it couldn't hurt to know who to ally with in the case that you **did** let something happen to my brother."

"Wait, your brother?" Robin asked, confused as Kid Flash arrived, and began fighting, handing the list over to Batman.

"Yea, I adopted him and Red Arrow as my brother." KF replied.

"Actually, I adopted you into my rich family." Nightwing interrupted. "We're about ten miles away."

"No, I adopted you." KF argued, "Not the other way around."

"I adopted you, and **we **adopted Red Arrow." Nightwing replied.

"Stop it, kids." Flash said, "You adopted each other. End of story. I don't care if one of you did adopt the other."

"Well, I had to have adopted him because I'm the rich kid." Nightwing said, "The rich kid without powers who still fights crime."

"Well, I'm the superfast Meta." Kid Flash said, "You couldn't have adopted me, I could have been gone long ago."

"Nightwing could have disappeared into the shadows a long time ago." Batman said, "As Flash said, you adopted each other, now quit arguing. It's too childish for you Nightwing. You're eighteen. And a Bat."

Nightwing came flying through the air at such a speed that Flash had to have thrown him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Nightwing POV_

I enjoyed the feel of flying. Especially when I'm thrown into it by a speedster, mostly Barry Allen.

I looked down to see half the Team- funny, what happened to the other half?- fighting like, fifty enemies. I grinned, and began my free fall.

Right before hitting the ground, I flipped and crashed into one of our enemies who- guess what?- disintegrated into ashes.

"This got old the first time I fought you, Poltergeist!" I yelled, quickly and deftly defeating the walking dead. "Come out and fight me yourself!" I flipped over another dead person, swinging a birdarang and knocking him/her into ashes. "Stop hiding behind the dead!"

Suddenly, they all disintegrated. I crouched, weary. Poltergeist was up to something. Glancing around quickly, I saw him walk up with Joker beside him,

"Well, since I brought you back to life until you die again, I thought I'd make use of you." Poltergeist said to Joker. "All you have to do is kill Batman and his birds." Batman got madder. "Understand?"

"Of course." Joker said, turning to face us. "I'll need you facing the other brats, of course. I mean in your ultimate form."

"I have a better idea." Poltergeist said, stretching his hand out, "Since I brought you back I can do with you as I want." With that, we watched Joker get absorbed into Poltergeist's body. "Now to deal with you." he stretched his hand out, and the dead person we cared for the most came back to life.

I faced my parents, as did Bruce. I took a quick glance around. Zatanna saw her mother. Artemis saw... Cheshire? Kid Flash saw his grandpa Jay, the first Flash. Conner saw... Superman?

"I can reach into the future to when they are dead!" Poltergeist cheered. Suddenly I was facing Batman, and Batman was fighting me. As was Zatanna. Artemis was suddenly fighting Kid Flash, and KF was fighting Flash. Aqualad was fighting Aquaman.

"My king, stop!" he pleaded, "My king!"

Me fighting Batman was nothing like the training sessions I'd had with him. He was going alot harder on me now. Using techniques I hadn't even known he knew.

I racked my head... What was the Batman's weakness? Me, I realized. Everything suddenly made sense.

Batmans attempts to work himself to death after I 'died'. His overprotectiveness of Robin. All because I was his greatest weakness, and he didn't want anything to happen, or he'd go crazy.

I stood still for the next hit, flying into the ground. I heard the 'dead' Batman just before everything went black.

"What have I done?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27**

_Batman POV_

I'd seen the DBatman knock out Nightwing, and I resisted saying anything. I kept myself from saying a word when KF allowed his Dmentor to land a nearly two thousand mph (maybe more) punch on his shoulder.

Both had freed their Dmentor through themselves. DFlash had taken off to fight DAquaman, while DBatman went to fight DSuperman.

DNightwing was tougher than I recalled Nightwing ever being. So that leaves two options, either Nightwing was always holding back on me, like I was with him, or between now and when he dies he get tougher.

I didn't want to allow DNightwing to land a hit to free him, but I knew that Dicks weakness is me. I've always known, even though he pretends to be a bigger fan of Superman.

For the moment, all I can do is block or catch his attacks. I need to break the mind control somehow.

I chose to follow Nightwing and Kid Flash's plan. Let him get a hit in. DNightwing hit the center of my chest, where my bulletproof vest is. I flew back a few inches, landing on my feet. He hit my bulletproof vest again, it cracked, and I flew backwards a foot, landing on my back, pain erupting from my chest. I'd broken a rib.

Not the best idea, I'll admit. Still, I hope it'd work. maybe it would. It should, seeing how Nightwing faced DBatman, and I'm facing DNightwing. What was messed up was the two DKid Flash's.

I stayed down, waiting. DNightwing landed another hit, this time my arm, and then my legs. Then he stopped, backing up.

"Oh no." he said, "No. Bruce, Batman, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this. Please forgive me. I should've told you about... I'm so sorry Bruce, Batman, whoever isn't the mask... It's Batman, isn't it? Bruce is the mask..." he trailed off, and headed off to help Zatanna against DZatara. I set my arm and legs, and slowly climbed to my feet, before falling down again.

So I crawled over to Nightwing. I shook him until he opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked, and tried to stand, but I kept him down. "What is it?"

"Nightwing, Wally used the same tactic you did." I said, and motioned in the direction I'd seen him fall. He turned to run to Kid Flash, but I kept him where he was. "As did I."

"You ok?" he asked, worried. "Is he ok? Why'd you two have to do that too? There was a chance they might've killed you!"

"Only a broken arm and two broken legs." I attempted a joke. "I'll be fine, help your brother." He shot me a strange look. "They didn't, and what is that look for?"

"Leave the jokes to Wally." he adviced, before heading off. I relaxed, finally allowing myself to go unconscious. Not before reminding myself that I still needed to dril the Team on what they did wrong on this mission, so they don't do it again. Never.. make... the... same... mistake... twice...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 28**

_Flash POV_

I'd done it. DKid Flash is defeated. I turned to where Wally fell to the ground to see Nightwing help him to his feet.

"Kiddo, you ok?" I said, crossing the three yards like they were nothing, which they were. he muttered something incomperhensible. "What?"

"He want's you to help Artemis." Nightwing said, pointing at Artemis who was desperately trying to protect herself against Kid Flash. I nodded.

"Consider it done." I said, racing over and landing a three thousand mph punch on the DKid Flash, causeing him to disintegrate.

***five minutes later***

"We defeated them all." Artemis said, "I'm not sure if the Mother Box'll work though." Nightwing turned to her.

"It'll work, trust me. Even if I have to tinker with it." he promised, "We'll get back to Earth." She nodded, looking releived. We all gathered around Batman. "Superboy, pick him up." I frowned, but didn't argue. I'd already carried Nightwing that day, and gone faster than I'd gone before.

Nightwing hit a few buttons, but I wasn't interested in what he was doing. it was on the army in the distance.

"We have an army coming after us." Artemis stated the obvious. "Nightwing, hurry. I have no clue how long until they arrive."

"Done!" he said hitting a button, opening a portal like the one that had brought us to Apokolips, and we teleported to Earth, or, if you want to be exact, the Batcave.

"You're all ok!" Robin cheered, then noticed Batman "What happened?" Everyone looked at Nightwing, after all, it was his villian that had caused it.

"Poltergeist." he answered, "He reached into the future, and kinda pulled the dead version of me from after I die, then sent him after Batman. He did nearly the same to the rest of us. he made me fight Batman, only from the future.

"Artemis had to fight Kid Flash, and so did Flash. Kid Flash had to fight Flash. Aqualad was forced to fight Aquaman. Zatanna had to fight Zatara. Superboy had to fight Superman. I think that's it."

"Geez." Robin said, "I don't think I want to fight Poltergeist."

"You already have, little Robin." Nightwing said, looking wistful, "You already have." He walked to the Zeta, and left.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Flash POV_

I'd done it. DKid Flash is defeated. I turned to where Wally fell to the ground to see Nightwing help him to his feet.

"Kiddo, you ok?" I said, crossing the three yards like they were nothing, which they were. he muttered something incomperhensible. "What?"

"He want's you to help Artemis." Nightwing said, pointing at Artemis who was desperately trying to protect herself against Kid Flash. I nodded.

"Consider it done." I said, racing over and landing a three thousand mph punch on the DKid Flash, causeing him to disintegrate.

***five minutes later***

"We defeated them all." Artemis said, "I'm not sure if the Mother Box'll work though." Nightwing turned to her.

"It'll work, trust me. Even if I have to tinker with it." he promised, "We'll get back to Earth." She nodded, looking releived. We all gathered around Batman. "Superboy, pick him up." I frowned, but didn't argue. I'd already carried Nightwing that day, and gone faster than I'd gone before.

Nightwing hit a few buttons, but I wasn't interested in what he was doing. it was on the army in the distance.

"We have an army coming after us." Artemis stated the obvious. "Nightwing, hurry. I have no clue how long until they arrive."

"Done!" he said hitting a button, opening a portal like the one that had brought us to Apokolips, and we teleported to Earth, or, if you want to be exact, the Batcave.

"You're all ok!" Robin cheered, then noticed Batman "What happened?" Everyone looked at Nightwing, after all, it was his villian that had caused it.

"Poltergeist." he answered, "He reached into the future, and kinda pulled the dead version of me from after I die, then sent him after Batman. He did nearly the same to the rest of us. he made me fight Batman, only from the future.

"Artemis had to fight Kid Flash, and so did Flash. Kid Flash had to fight Flash. Aqualad was forced to fight Aquaman. Zatanna had to fight Zatara. Superboy had to fight Superman. I think that's it."

"Geez." Robin said, "I don't think I want to fight Poltergeist."

"You already have, little Robin." Nightwing said, looking wistful, "You already have." He walked to the Zeta, and left.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Nightwing POV_

I couldn't help but feel that what had happened to Batman was my fault. He'd done the same thing I'd had, he'd followed my example, and ended up hurt. I looked around Bludhaven. I knew where to start, there were some places hit by crime more than others. I always started my night at those places.

***Three weeks later***

"You're..." the realitor asked.

"Richard Grayson." I said, "Codec Satre owed me money, and wasn't able to pay me back, so he gave me his house, and everything in it after death." I showed him my ID. he handed me the keys, and I entered the building.

I lived here. I was Codec, I knew Codec didn't owe Richard Grayson anything, but since I was Codec, something had to be done with the house. I wanted to continue living here, so Batman had proposed a solution.

Codec 'died' and in his will left Richard Frayson his house because of 'unpaid debts'. I hated it, but something needed to be done.

I appear like Richard Grayson now. The Codec costume gone now. I think I'll join the police force. After all, each corrupted police force needs at least one uncorrupted cop. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" I asked, opening it. "Who are you?" I knew full well who it was. Jeep Amer, my best friend from the Codec years.

"I'm Jeep Amer," he replied, "I was Codec's best friend. I wanted to see the changes to his house."

"Actually, I didn't change anything." I said, " I heard you speaking at his funeral. Listening to your speach made me decide to leave everything in place, the way Codec had it. I know the importance of an uncorrupted cop, after all. I'm from Gotham."

"Yea." he said, "Thanks for not moving anything. Listen, I know it was being a cop that killed Codec," You have no idea. "but I want to follow in his footsteps. Be an uncorrupted cop. Ya know?"

"Yea." I said, "Listen, Jeep. You look like you need a job, until you start in the police force, I could hire you, part time. I'm in charge of this branch of Wayne Enterprises, so I could give you a job."

"Your going to hire me off the street?" he asked, "Why? How do you know I'm not corrupted?"

"If you were corrupted, then Codec would've arrested you." I said "If Nightwing hadn't gotten to it first." I looked at him, "You up for it?"

"Yes!" he said, delighted. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me-"

"To feed your family?" Robin asked. "Listen, I need to talk to Grayson for a minute. Could you step away from him for a minute?" Codec nodde, then turned to me.

"When can I start?" he asked, and I thought. I pulled out a contract.

"Bring that in tomorrow, and tell then Dick sent you." I said, "You'll start immediately afterward." he took the contract and ran off.

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Robin POV_

What was that about?" I asked.

"That was Jeep, and I just gave him a job." he said, "Now what's going on? Do you need Nightwing?"

"Yes, unfortunatly." I said, "You have five minutes before the mission. Suit up and head to the Cave." I noticed people trying to listen in on our conversation.

"Robin, I always have people threatening my life." He said, louder, "What makes this time so different?"

"They're not just going after you." I said, "They're after Bruce, and Jason as well." He froze, then turned to look him in the eye.

"Why?" he asked, "Why are they after the three of us?"

"Because you're rich." I replied, "I'd suggest a bodyguard. For you as well as Bruce, and Jason." he shrugged it off, and headed inside.

"I don't need a bodyguard." I said, "Nightwing will ensure that I remain alive." I glared at him, I knew he saw the Bat-glare I shot at him.

"Stupid arrogant rich man." I muttered, turning and leaving.

***One minute later***

"_Reconized, Nightwing, B01._" Nightwing walked in.

"About time!" Batgirl said, "What took you?"

"You shouldn't have sent Robin." Nightwing said, sending a glance my way, "People watched my house, so I had to sneak out. You know how hard it is to sneak out of a house when it's being watched, especially if the owner is rich."

"Yea, yea, yea." she said, "Excuses, excuses. You could have arrived earlier. Do you have to make a 'wing-cave?"

"No, then I'm following in Batman's steps even more than I already am." I said, "So, mission?"

"Right." she said, and we headed to the briefing room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Nightwing POV_

"So after the failure of the last mission involving a supply van, you want us to go on another one?" Batgirl asked.

"It wasn't truly a failure." Batman said, "There was merely a mishap. We shall ensure it never happens again-"

"How?" Robin asked, "I'm going to go on missions." Batman sighed, sending his youngest pròtege a Bat-glare.

"I am going to split the Team into two different groups." he said, "Alpha squad, and Beta squad. Beta squad will be led by Nightwing, while the Alpha squad will be led by Aqualad. Any question?"

"Who will be in each squad?" Robin asked, and I made a mental note to tell Robin to ask less questions in the Dark Knights presence.

"You will be in the Beta squad." Batman said, "Nightwing will keep an eye out for your safety. Artemis will be on the Alpha squad. The others will be chosen by the Team leaders." He turned around and began to walk out of the debriefing room. "Oh, and your squad will remain the same as you chose to make it today. I suggest you chose wisely." With that, he finally left the debriefing room.

"So... who's going first?" I asked, a little disoriented. "And how exactly are we going to chose?"

"Let's chose the same way we chose when we play games like, say, cops and robbers." Aqualad offered. I nodded. "As for who goes first, I think you should go first. And 'wing? No Zatanna, I will not chose M'ggan if you do not chose Zatanna."

"So I think it's agreed that I get M'ggan and you get Zatanna?" I asked, and he nodded. The girls each went to thier respective squads. "I want Kid Flash." Kid Flash walked behind me. "Your turn."

"I chose Artemis." Aqualad said, and Artemis walked behind him, standing next to Zatanna. "Nightwing, chose."

"I have Robin, you should chose again." I said, looking at my group of three behind me. He nodded.

"All right." Aqualad said, "I chose Batgirl." I looked at him, it seemed to be a unspoken agreement to split up the couples. "Nightwing."

"I chose," I paused, looking over the others. "I chose Red Arrow." Roy fist pumped the air, and went behind me. "Kaldur."

"I chose Rocket." Aqualad said, noticing the inexperienced girl. "That leaves Superboy for Nightwing." Superboy walked over. "Nightwing, who will be your second in command, if you can't lead?"

"Um.." I thought. Robin's to inexperienced, Superboy is all about offense. Wally's too laid back, M'ggan could read minds, and Red Arrow wasn't always around, although if I asked him to come, he would. I looked back and forth between the two. Red Arrow is more experienced with Earth culture, but M'ggan could read minds. "I need to think for a few minutes. Go ahead and chose, Kaldur." he nodded.

"I have considered it and chosen Batgirl." he said, and Batgirl smiled.

"Thank you, Aqualad." she said, "I'll do my best to repay you." She sent me a big smile. I sent her a doubtful look, and she instantly knew I was having a little trouble chosing my second in command. '_Chose with your head_' she mouthed, and I nodded.

"I've thought about it, and I'm torn between M'ggan." she smiled slightly, "And Red Arrow. M'ggan can read minds, but Red Arrow is more experienced with Earth culture." Red Arrow nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Robin asked, and I flinched.

"Kid Flash is too laid back, Superboy, no offense, is all offense. Robin, for the moment, your to inexperienced." I said, and looked, and I could see on thier faces that it made sense to them.

"I think you should chose Red Arrow." Batgirl spoke up, "Sure, M'ggan can read minds, but she is naive. You can give M'ggan another position."

"Thank you." I said, "M'ggan," I paused, unsure. "I'm putting you in charge of silent communications. Robin, you're in charge of the Tech. Superboy, in the field, you're going to lead the charge. Red Arrow, congratulations, you're second in command. Kid Flash, I'm putting you in charge of Area Layout, meaning you get to run ahead and survey the area." Beta squad nodded. I looked at Aqualad.

"Rocket, I'm putting you in charge of the radios, don't let me down." Aqualad said, "Artemis, I'm putting you on Area layout. Zatanna, silent communications." They nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Superman POV_

"Bruce, you sure you want me to listen in?" I asked, "You know the kids. We shouldn't evesdrop."

"Kent." he said, "We are going to know how this works. We will know who they chose." he shot his Bat-glare at me, and I nodded.

"Fine." I said, "But I don't like this." I closed my eyes, and started listening.

"So I think it's agreed that I get M'ggan and you get Zatanna?" Nightwing asked, "I want Kid Flash." I heard footsteps. "Your turn."

"I chose Artemis." Aqualad said, "Nightwing, chose."

"I have Robin, you should chose again." Nightwing said.

"All right." Aqualad said, "I chose Batgirl." It appeared there was an unspoken agreement to split the couples, it was probaly for the better. "Nightwing."

"I chose," Nightwing paused. "I chose Red Arrow. Kaldur."

"I chose Rocket." Aqualad said. "That leaves Superboy for Nightwing." "Nightwing, who will be your second in command, if you can't lead?"

"Um.." Nightwing paused, "I need to think for a few minutes. Go ahead and chose, Kaldur."

"I have considered it and chosen Batgirl." he said.

"Thank you, Aqualad." she said, "I'll do my best to repay you."

"I've thought about it, and I'm torn between M'ggan." Nightwing said, "And Red Arrow. M'ggan can read minds, but Red Arrow is more experianced with Earth culture." Red Arrow nodded.

"What about the rest of us?" Robin asked.

"Kid Flash is too laid back. Superboy, no offense, is all offense. Robin, for the moment, your too inexperianced." Nightwing said, and looked, and I could see on thier faces that it made sense to them.

"I think you should chose Red Arrow." Batgirl spoke up, "Sure, M'ggan can read minds, but she is naive. You can give M'ggan another position."

"Thank you." Nightwing said, "M'ggan," Nightwing paused, "I'm putting you in charge of silent communications. Robin, you're in charge of the Tech. Superboy, in the field, you're going to lead the charge. Red Arrow, congratulations, you're second in command. Kid Flash, I'm putting you in charge of Area Layout, meaning you get to run ahead and survey the area." Beta squad nodded. I looked at Aqualad.

"Rocket, I'm putting you in charge of the radios, don't let me down." Aqualad said, "Artemis, I'm putting you on Area layout. Zatanna, silent communications."

"Ok, everyone good with thier positions?" Nightwing asked.

"Yep." Kid Flash said, and the others muttered thier agreement.

"Ok, time to secure that supply truck." Nightwing said, "Robin, when we arrive in Central I need you to give KF a tracker. It'll transmit the supply truck to both of our systems. Artemis, I'll make sure you get one too.

"KF, once you get the tracker, I need you to run through the city until you find the supply truck, place the tracker where it can't be dislodged." Nightwing continued. "Although I think it'd be better if Artemis planted the tracker..."

"If she has no arguments." Aqualad said, "She will be in Kid Flash's back until they find the supply truck, then she will climb onto it, and plant the tracker. Kid Flash will be her ride back to Alpha squad, agreed?"

"I have no arguments." Artemis said, "It's not like we have another way to stay behind the truck."

"Actually we do." Nightwing said, "Robin, Batgirl, and I have gliders built into our costumes. If needed, we can plant trackers also."

I turned to Batman.

"Nightwing chose M'ggan, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow for Beta squad." I said, "Aqualad chose Zatanna, Artemis, Rocket, and Batgirl. Nightwing appointed Red Arrow as his second in command." I noticed the dark look on Batman's face, it appeared Roy was on Batmans bad side. "Aqualad chose Batgirl as **his** second in command."

"The others?" Batman asked.

"M'ggan and Zatanna are in charge of silent communications." I said, "Robin and Rocket are in charge of the radios. Kid Flash and Artemis are in charge of Area Layout, meaning they get to go ahead and survey the area ahead of thier squads."

"And Connor?" Batman asked after a moment of silence.

"Nightwing put in in charge of, well, leading the charge." I said. I watched Batman carefully.

"What's thier plan?" he asked, I sighed. I wish he hadn't asked me that.

"Artemis and Kid Flash are going to attempt to put a tracker on the supply truck." I said, "Artemis will be riding on Kid Flash's back. If they can't place the tracker then Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing can plant trackers on it."

"Zatanna and M'ggan are going to make sure we have communication." Nightwing said, "if the truck is on the North half of Central, then Beta squad will secure it, if it's in the south half, then Alpha squad will secure it. Unless either squad needs help, is that understood?"

"Superman." Batman said, "Pay attention, what's going on in there?"

"They're splitting the city in half, Beta squad in the north half, and Alpha squad in the south half." I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to evesdrop anymore." I flew off, leaving an angry Bruce, er, Batman behind.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Nightwing POV_

We'd arrived in Central. I looked over the beautiful city. Anyone could see why Barry had decided to protect it, to make it his city.

"Nightwing, we're here." Kid Flash said, solemn for once. "I have a bad feeling about this mission.."

"So do I." I said, "We just have to secure the truck, that's all." He nodded, "You know what to do?"

"Yea." he said, "It's Central, what could happen? My uncle protects it, we'll be fine."

"Have you stopped to wonder why we've been called in, Baywatch?" Artemis asked. "Why would we be called to secure a supply truck in Flash's city? Why can't he deal with it?" KF paled.

"Flash has League business." I said, "He's fighting Gorilla Grodd." Suddenly I regretted saying something.

"He's fighting Gorilla GRODD?" KF asked, "Why? Why do we have to secure a supply truck? He gets to take down Gorilla Grodd and we only get to secure a supply truck." I winced.

"Kid Flash?" I asked, "Focus on the task at hand. Rant to Flash later." He nodded, and we landed the Bioship. We stepped out, and Artemis climed onto Kid Flash's back. "Robin?" I asked, and Robin handed the two of them a tracker, and swiftly showed them how to get it to stick to the supply truck.

Then once they understood, Kid Flash took off across the city. He knew it just like the back of his hand, and I grinned. It would be nice to complete this mission. I watched the tracker already showing the location of the archer and speedster.

They were going about five hundred mph around the city, taking random streets to find it. Then, fiveminutes later, Kid Flash slowed down.

"Beta squad, they've slowed down!" I said, "Time to get to the north end of the city." They nodded, and we each took off, Robin and I flew. Superboy ran. Red Arrow ran, with M'ggan levitating behind him.

From high in the sky I spotted Artemis on top of the supply truck, and swooped down, ready to offer aid.

"Artemis, need help?" I asked, and she shot me a glare. "I'll take that as a no, but listen. There's a tunnel up ahead." I swooped up, and she ducked, sliding to behind the truck.

_Beta squad has arrived._ M'ggan informed me._ We're all split up across the north end. Is the tracker deployed yet?_

_No._ I said, _They're in a tunnel. I'm watching for the them._ I looked at the tracker, they shoudl be right below me. _Hm, strange. it appears as though they're right below me._ I flew down, and activated my infrared vision._ I can see them now. Robin, infrared vision._

_On it._ he said, activating it.

"Artemis." I said, "Still don't need help?"

"It's not working!" she said, "I've deployed it, and it blinked once, but it didn't stay light after that!" I frowned.

"That's unusual." I said, "Go with KF, I'll try." she nodded, and lept off into KFs waiting arms. She swung on behind him as I landed on the supply truck.

_Nightwing!_ Robin said after I tore off the tracker._ Tunnel, about five feet!_ I rolled seemingly off the truck, but caught the edge of the truck.

_Thanks Robin._ I said, _Weren't for you I would've fallen off._

_Your welcome._ He said, _Rememeber, all senses._ I climbed beneath the supply truck, twisting my small body so I was nearly in the engine.

_Nighting, where'd you go?_ Kid Flash asked.

_So close... Engine._ I replied. _I've found why it won't work. An anti-tracking device._

_A what?_ Kid Flash asked.

_Anti-tracking device._ I said, _They're usually made with attached to the engine. They're also very rare. This one, however, was added to the engine._

_Meaning?_ Kid Flash asked.

_Meaning that he can remove it!_ Robin replied. _Right?_

_Right._ I confirmed. _I should be able to. Beta squad, report._

_We can't see you on the map, 'wing._ Red Arrow said. _I know you said you're close to the engine, but where is that?_

_A few feet away from Kid Flash._ Robin replied, _I wouldn't be able to even see the truck if not for the infrared vision on the mask._

_Lucky._ Superboy muttered. I reached up, and began to slowly remove the anti-tracking device. I pulled out a birdarang, and began prying the anti-tracker off the engine gently.

_Kid Flash, I'm going to need Artemis to place the tracker once I get this off._ I said, _Robin, swoop down and hand them another tracker._

_Ok._ Both of them said at the same time. Good, I thought. Now to remove this.

***Five minutes later***

_Ok, it's off. Artemis?_ I asked.

_She's placing the device._ Kid Flash answered. _Is it working?_

_Yes!_ Red Arrow said, _Both the tracker and Nightwing's up!_

_Artemis said it's staying lit up._ Kid Flash said, _Need help getting out of ther, 'wing?_

_No, I'll get out on my own._ I said, _Just get her to Alpha squad._

_Ok, on it._ Kid Flash said after a moments hesitation. _She's returned. Now what?_ I climbed to the back end of the truck, and climbed to the roof, checking Artemis' tracker.

It was staying lit. I grinned, then hopped off, activating my glider to fly with Robin.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Aqualad POV_

What was taking Artemis and Beta squad so long? The tracker should be up by now! I watched the screen, hoping for it to be up soon. Then Nightwing disappeared off the screen.

"Nightwing's gone!" I told Alpha squad, "He's disappeared."

"We have to do something!" Rocket said. "He's Nightwing, how'd he disappear?" she shot me a look. "He has a tracker, I don't think he'd hack that."

"His tracker went off-grid." I answered. "Zatanna, ask M'ggan what happened to Nightwing. Remember, silent communication." She nodded.

"_Tel em klat ot eht naitram nagg'm zzro'm._" She muttered, then after a few moments she spoke up. "Nightwings removing an anti-tracker from the supply truck. He's about a few feet in fron of Kid Flash. Unless Kid Flash's running around the supply truck, which he isn't." I nodded, relieved. I didn't feel like saving our Teammate in the middle of a mission.

We waited a few minutes, and suddenly Nightwing appeared, alone with the supply truck. I grinned.

"He's back up!" I cheered, then noticed something. "Wait, why's the truck driving toward a half built bridge?" Everyone froze. I looked and saw the Artemis and Kid Flash markers hurrying this way.

"How long until it arrives?" Zatanna asked. I looked at her.

"He has one minute." I said, "He doesn't get off he's going swimming." She nodded, then she spoke another spell, not noticing Kid Flash dropping off Artemis.

"_Tel me klat with eht oreh dellac gniwthgiN._" She said, and after about ten seconds, she turned back to me. "He can't get off in less than a minute. he's dismantling a bomb." I facepalmed.

"How long until it blows?" I asked, knowing that chances were it was shortly.

"Five minutes." she said, "The bomb's big enough to create tidal waves that'll overtake Metropolis. If it isn't underwater when it blows it could very well drstroy the city and everything in it." I growled, and turned to Alpha Squad.

"Get to the broken bridge. We need to slow the truck down and give Nightwing time." I said, "If it somes down to it, I'll try to save Metropolis from a tidal wave. It's alot to do, though. If I have to, I'll need Aquaman's help." They nodded, then hurried there. I dove into a nearby stream to boost my traveling time.

Already knowing that the only one of us fast enough to reach Nightwing in time is Kid Flash. Superboy might be fast enough, and he's certainly strong enough, but will he get there in time?

Everyone was racing to Nightwing's rescue. He needed help, even is he didn't admit it, which he probably didn't.


End file.
